The Chosen One
by A. Dawn Wraith
Summary: Colonel Sheppard and his team investigate an unusual energy signature coming from a planet leveled by the Wraith. They come to discover something either the Wraith were trying to cover up or eliminate entirely, only to realize there's more to it than that
1. Chapter 1

**This is told as if an episode from the Stargate Atlantis series. This is only a portion of the "episode" thereby, the episode has not been completed yet, making this only the first "chapter" of the fictional episode "The Chosen One." It includes all members of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's team: Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay. It will also feature Dr. Richard Woolsey, Jennifer Keller, and two original Wraith characters whom have not been officially 'named' yet. Their names will be revealed in the following 'chapter' of this 'episode.'**

**

* * *

**

"Now, why exactly are we going to this planet again? I thought it was uninhabited, and why aren't we taking a Jumper?" Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard asked.

"Yes, you are correct. It is uninhabited. We received an faint energy signature emitting from the surface of the planet using the long range sensors. Thus, we need to go and see what's going on. The walk isn't too far from the Stargate," Doctor Rodney Mckay explained rapidly.

"_You're_ saying we don't need a Jumper?" Sheppard questioned in surprise with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, of course. Is that not normal?" Rodney answered feeling rather puzzled. Sheppard gave a small fake smile with a nod of the head.

"Wraith?" questioned Sheppard as he and Rodney continued walking down the corridor to the control room.

"Not sure, unlikely, possibly," Rodney bumbled as Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex joined them.

"So you don't know," Ronon stated bluntly.

"I didn't say that, but technically-" Rodney stuttered.

"Could it be another one of Michael's labs?" asked Teyla with a sense of worry. All four of them continued until they reached Doctor Richard Woolsey.

"Doubt it, this has a completely different energy signature," quickly answered Rodney.

"Then, what _is_ it?" Sheppard asked with persistence.

"We don't know, Colonel Sheppard, that's why you and your team are going. We need to know what this energy signature is and why it suddenly started emitting on this planet. The Wraith destroyed it while hunting the survivors of the Hoffan plague," Dr. Woolsey answered.

Rodney glared in exasperation. "That's what I was trying to explain."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job of it," Ronon said blankly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious-" Rodney started.

"Enough you two, we're about to go off world to go check some unknown energy signature," Sheppard squinted his eyes.

"Is your team ready?" asked Dr. Woolsey, folding his arms.

"Yep," Ronon answered as if for everyone, charging his weapon. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Good luck and be careful. Who knows what you're going to be looking at," Dr. Woolsey smiled with a flicker of worry in his voice.

"Thanks, we'll call in as soon as we found the place," Sheppard informed as the Stargate address to the desolate planet was being dialed. The Stargate let out a burst of energy that looked similar to something splashing in water. The burst blew back into the Stargate and turned a wavy blue, signaling the completion of the dialing.

"We'll be waiting," Dr. Woolsey added. Sheppard nodded his head as he turned to enter the Stargate. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney followed-all of them hoping that it wasn't another one of Michael's labs that happened to have a different energy signature. That's all they needed was to run into more of Michael's experiments.

Flying through a long curvy tunnel of colorful light and stars, they reached the other side of the Stargate with no problems. Colonel Sheppard exiting first, then, Ronon, Teyla, and finally Rodney. The air smelled like soot and ashes. The Wraith had definitely leveled the villages that once stood there. The four of them stood in amazement at the destruction in a terrible awe. Teyla sighed in sadness as she gazed over the blackened horizon. Ronon gave a slight shutter as this brought back memories of when his home world, Sateda, was wiped out as well. Feeling the uneasiness in the air, Sheppard asked softly, "Okay, Rodney, which way?"

As if Sheppard's question snapped him out of a trance, Rodney unwidened his eyes and pulled out an Ancient energy detector he found on Atlantis in one of the Ancient's labs from his backpack. It lit up a light blue screen as soon as it was in his hands with a white dot blinking some distance away, at least according to the little map that also appeared on the screen. "This way," he motioned heading East towards a small mountain range. He lead the way as they followed, Ronon taking one last glance at the once was a village with a growl in his throat.

They hiked along a natural pathway that must've been worn down from constant use through a thick forest of trees and foliage until there was a split in the road: one right and one left. At that point, Teyla hesitated with a small gasp, "There are Wraith nearby. I can sense them."

As if by reflex, everyone brought their guns up into position and began scanning the area for any signs of the life sucking aliens. Rodney pulled out the life signs detector, also an Ancient trinket, and viewed. "Where are they, Rodney?" Sheppard asked quietly with urgency. "Right or left?"

"Neither, the only other life signs besides us are straight through the trees about three hundred meters," Rodney paused. "Which is where the energy signature is coming from."

"Great, just what we need. Wraith finding the energy signature first," Sheppard groaned in annoyance.

"That energy signature must be important if they are here," Teyla suggested.

"Doesn't matter, lets just kill them," Ronon snarled heading in the direction that Rodney indicated.

"Ronon, wait. Lets sneak up on them and see what they're doing first before we charge in and kill everyone. Who knows what this energy signature is. If it's dangerous, let them be the ones to get hurt. At least we can report what it_ is_ once it's in sight. If it's worth looking into, we'll ambush them, but until then, we'll just watch. That's an order," Sheppard commanded calmly. Ronon set his gun to kill with a face of disgust. "Is that clear, Ronon?"

"Yeah, fine," Ronon answered in annoyance out of pure hatred for the Wraith. "But this is a bad idea."

"There is something else that I cannot describe," Teyla warned.

"Like what?" Sheppard asked curling his eyebrows.

"She just said she couldn't describe it," Rodney blurted, feeling stressed with the knowledge that they were possibly going to encounter another Wraith attack.

"Thanks Rodney," Sheppard squinted his eyes. "Let's go check it out, but quietly. We don't want to give our position away." They proceeded straight into the trees. The foliage grew thicker and the trees taller the deeper into the forest and closer they came to the base of the mountain. Hearing some voices in the distance, Sheppard held up his hand in a fist, signaling a halt. They hunched behind some bushes and peered over the top. There was a Wraith Cruiser in the air that began flying into the sky, most likely into orbit or to a Hive. There was a Wraith Dart barely small enough to fit in the small clearing at the base of the mountain where a small cave opening was placed. A Wraith commander and five soldiers were heading towards the entrance of the cave. "Let's get closer," said Sheppard.

They began to make their way, still in a slight crouch as to avoid the gaze of the two Wraith soldiers waiting on guard outside the cave's entrance. A high pitched beeping sound came out of the energy signature device that Rodney was holding. The Wraith soldiers heard and immediately looked in their direction, stunners up, and ready to fire. As they started their search a huge explosion blasted out of the cave's entrance, killing the soldiers outside and most likely the Wraith inside as well. Sheppard and his team ducked behind a large tree to avoid the debris of the blast. "What the h**l was that? Rodney?"

"I didn't do it! The device read that there was a huge energy spike just before the blast. There's only one thing in this entire universe that can have that sort of energy spike. A ZPM," Rodney deduced wide eyed once again.

"That would explain why they are so interested," Teyla remarked with a sigh of relief. "I still sense something odd. I cannot shake the feeling. The Wraith are gone, but this strange feeling is still present," she added.

"Well, whatever it is, it has a ZPM and is most likely Ancient. So let's go see what's left in there and why it exploded," Sheppard suggested. "If there's anything left."

"Wait a minute, this energy spike has traces of the energy that an Ancient shield would give off. There's a good chance that whatever is in there was protected by the blast using a shield. It appears the shield is gone now, but there's definitely Ancient technology in there," Rodney said rapidly with excitement. "Let's go! We can't risk the Wraith coming down while we're in the cave."

"I agree. We go in, check it out, grab the ZPM if possible, and get out as fast as we can. As much as I like chatting with the Wraith as much as any other guy, I don't want to stick around," Sheppard announced sarcastically. "But lets be careful, who knows what caused that explosion in the first place. _Rodney_?"

Rodney glanced down at the Ancient device once again and began fiddling with its buttons. "Ah-hah! It's the Ancient gene! The explosion was caused because the Wraith didn't posses the Ancient gene. The Ancients must have built something in there and protected it by placing sensors that detects the gene and placing a shield over critical systems thereby creating an explosion that neutralizes the intruders," Rodney exclaimed with excitement. "This is ingenious! Something must be _very_ important in there!"

"So does that mean if Teyla and I go in there it'll explode because we don't have the gene like you and Sheppard?" Ronon asked tying his dreadlocks behind his head and out of his face.

"Most likely," responded Rodney as they made it to the entrance of the cave with smoke still emanating from the darkness of the opening.

"Alright, you two stay out here and keep guard. If any Wraith show up, shoot them. Rodney and I will go and check out whatever Ancient stuff is in here. Any sign of trouble, get back to the gate and send for some backup. We'll only be in there for a few minutes to look things over. After that, we'll head back to the gate, inform Dr. Woolsey of what we found and send a larger team to come," Sheppard explained. Teyla and Ronon nodded their heads and turned around with their guns in position while Rodney and Sheppard headed into the cave. Sheppard switched on the small but bright flashlight on the end of his gun which lit up the path in front of them to a comfortable capacity. "What do you think is at the end of this tunnel? What's so important? The last secret Ancient technology we played around with ended up blowing up our Stargate along with a good number of others in the galaxy," Sheppard questioned with a sense of doubt to continue forward.

"I have no idea, but I cannot _wait_ to see. Something guarded this elaborately must be of great value to the Ancients; therefore, it's worth exploring," Rodney urged as a faint light began forming up ahead. They continued until they reached the source or the light which was a small organic computer consul emerging from the ground, Wraith technology.

"How did the Wraith get this in here so fast? They were only in the cave for a minute," Sheppard demanded.

"How should I know? They could have come here before! Let me take a look,

just-just hold on," Rodney furled his eyebrows stepping up to the consul and scanning the data on the screen.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rodney," Sheppard insisted.

"Let me at least turn on the lights to see what they have done to the Ancient paraphernalia, alright?" Rodney blurted impatiently.

"Fine, just _hurry up_," said Sheppard slowly but sternly. As soon as he said, the lights flashed on one at a time until the whole room was lit. It was completely organic and covered the cave's surface, appearing like the inside of a Wraith Hive ship with two stasis windows visible. Another computer consul was placed in between both of them with definite Ancient technology attached to the room's reddish brown, organ-like interior. Rodney's eyes widened once again as he and Sheppard slowly walked over to the stasis windows. There were apparent silhouettes inside, but too blurry to differentiate who or what was in them. Rodney scanned through the consul's data until a beep sounded.

"Oh crap," Rodney mumbled.

"_What did you do?_" Sheppard interrogated, apprehensively.

"I think I just woke up whoever is in that stasis pod," Rodney pointed to the pod on the right hesitantly as the fogginess of the window began to melt away and the window itself retreated back to the wall. The one inside took a deep breath through his nose and opened his green cat-like slitted eyes, a Wraith.

"_RODNEY!!" _Sheppard roared in frustration as he and Rodney opened fire on the Wraith to no avail. A shielding of green light protected the Wraith wherever the bullets hit as he stepped out of his stasis cell. With hunger in his eyes, he turned his gaze towards them. "_WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" _

"_I DON'T KNOW!!! IT'S LIKE HE HAS SOME KIND OF SHIELDING!"_ Rodney shrieked over the gunfire. The Wraith walked towards them slowly with no hesitation and grabbed each of their guns with either hand. He yanked them out quickly with little effort and threw them behind him.

"Now that I have your attention. You must wake the other stasis chamber. My Queen slumbers inside, she is the key to everything and must awake," the Wraith said to both of them in his deep, Wraith voice. Sheppard and Rodney stood there unmoved with Rodney giving off the deer-in-the-headlights face. "_Did you not hear me?"_ the Wraith continued impatiently.

"Look pal, we're not going to just go wake up your queen just because you want us to. We didn't even want to wake _you_ up," Sheppard expounded holding up his hands in front of him to try to calm the Wraith, noticing he was flexing his feeding hand. The Wraith growled revealing his sharp teeth with a glare. He was suddenly distracted by something as he quickly turned his attention to the entrance of the cave.

"I must tend to some matters. This conversation has not ended," the Wraith replied as he pushed past Rodney and Sheppard, knocking them down with a small burst from his shielding. Just then, there was gunfire coming from the direction of Teyla and Ronon.

"We've gotta stop him!" Sheppard shouted urgently. "He's headed straight for Ronon and Teyla and it looks like they already have company!" Without another word, he and Rodney hustled back to their feet and bolted towards the cave entrance. The Wraith reached Teyla and Ronon first and pushed them aside, grabbing their guns in the same fashion he did Rodney and Sheppard's. Without hesitation, he continued forward to the recently re-materialized Wraith soldiers heading towards him with their commander not too far behind. He was repeatedly shot by their stunners, but the blasts were absorbed by his shielding. "Why are they firing at him?" Sheppard asked pointing out the obvious as he and Rodney reached Teyla and Ronon who had already made their way to their feet again.

"There is something different about this Wraith. I cannot explain it, but something is definitely unusual. He is part of the feeling I sensed earlier, but the strangest is still in that cave somewhere," Teyla noted as they all just watched the single Wraith taking out the soldiers one by one with ease.

"He mentioned his queen was still in stasis back there and wanted us to wake her up as well. Did I mention, Rodney accidently brought _him_ out of stasis?" Sheppard added. Rodney glared at Sheppard as they continued watching the single Wraith who paused in front of the commanding Wraith.

"_You!_ I thought we terminated you and the queen centuries ago!" The Wraith commander growled.

"You were obviously mistaken, Commander," the Wraith said calmly as he removed his leather, fingerless glove from his feeding hand.

"You are a traitor to the Wraith and are just as weak as the Lanteans! Your doom will be ensured this time!" The Wraith commander roared bringing up his arm and flexing his feeding hand.

The other Wraith thrust his hand onto the Wraith commander's chest, piercing his claws into the Wraith's skin and digging his feeding organ into a suction. "That is where you are also mistaken. You were the traitors, we are the future," the Wraith proclaimed as he began draining the Wraith commander's life force. His eyes widened as he growled in the air. The burning hunger was being satisfied until nothing but an empty shell of the commander was left. He released his hand, causing the aged corpse to fall instantly. He continued to make his way to the other Wraith who were merely unconscious and not shot cold. His strength continued to grow with each feeding until there were none left but the humans still standing, stupidly at the cave entrance.

Ronon had retrieved his gun by now and began firing at the Wraith as he made his way back to them, again, in vain as the shielding continued protecting him. He reached them with ease and placed his glove back over his hand. "It's no use Ronon, he has an Ancient personal shield like the one I had, that Lucius stole, on his chest," Rodney blurted as Ronon was firing at the Wraith's head point blank range. The Wraith gave a toothy smiled and examined Rodney. Rodney noticed and took a step back as Ronon ceased fire.

"You are correct, human. Please forgive me for interrupting our conversation. I was hungry," the Wraith spoke, opening up his leather trench coat to reveal a small black and green octagonish Ancient device attached to his black shirt over his chest. He brought his hands behind his back in a proper fashion. "Now please, about my Queen."

"A Wraith saying '_please,' _and apologizing. That's a first," Sheppard inserted sarcastically still on alert.

"Then, why did you not just simply feed on us?" asked Teyla in confusion.

"Yeah, and how can you be wearing one of those shields? You'd have to have the Ancient gene in order for it to stick to you," Rodney added with a little fear.

"It is by honor that I keep the covenant I made with my Queen not to feed on any humans unless by means of extreme desperate measures, and the Queen has fed on me enough to have this 'Ancient gene,' so you call it, to be become part of me," the Wraith explained with irritation. "Once again, I request the release of my Queen."

"What's so special about her anyways? What is she the 'key' of and why did that Wraith commander call you a traitor to the Wraith?" interrogated Sheppard squinting his eyes.

The Wraith rolled his eyes with a sigh of exasperation. "I would hope you understood the urgency of the situation in my voice, but I was obviously mistaken. All your questions are more appropriately answered by my Queen, herself. Release her and she would gladly reveal them to you," the Wraith answered in aggravation.

"Alright, we'll release your queen, but we need to take some safety precautions. I'm going to need you to remove your shielding device and wait out here. Is that clear?" Sheppard asked slowly. Rodney gave Sheppard a stare of you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me. The Wraith thought about it for a moment and squinted his eyes. His gaze was piercing as he looked from Ronon, who had now lowered his gun, to Teyla to Rodney then, finally back to Sheppard.

He tilted his head in a slight bow, continuing to look at Sheppard and said, "Very well." He placed his left hand over the Ancient device. It powered down and fell into his hand. Immediately, Ronon swung his gun up to the Wraith's head. He started laughing maliciously.

"What's so funny?" Ronon asked almost rhetorically, not sharing the Wraith's humor.

"I see that my former brothers' actions have caused you to think I am untrustworthy. I could only assume by the rage in your eyes that you want me dead. The sign from me showing trust in you was taking off this shield, and you repay me by shoving a gun at my temple. _This..._I find amusing," the Wraith chuckled in his throat.

"Ronon, put the gun down. He's right," Sheppard commanded.

"If it would give you comfort, stun me while you awaken my Queen, but leave her here for us to continue with our work," the Wraith suggested, broadly smiling.

"What work is this?" Teyla asked, sharing Ronon's agitation.

"Like I said before, my Queen would explain in greater detail and would prefer it," the Wraith replied. Sheppard, noticing Ronon's finger "slipping" on his gun's trigger, pulled out his acquired Wraith stunner and shot the Wraith in the chest. He growled in slight pain as he dropped to the ground on his back, unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney and I will go back in the cave and wake up his queen. You two stay out here with _him_ and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. We'll stun the queen and bring them _both_ back to Atlantis and put them in the prison cell for safe keeping. We'll ask our questions, they'll give us answers, we'll determine if those answers are legitimate, and then, we'll go from there," Sheppard proposed firmly.

"You're serious? We're going to do what he asked? Who knows what she is capable of! She could feed on us right on the spot! And-" Rodney rambled nervously.

"_Rodney!_ Think about it. He said that she fed on him enough to give him the ancient gene. What does that say about _her_?" Sheppard examined. "She might be able to tell us more about the war with the Wraith. Obviously, these two aren't on the best of terms with the other Wraith and could maybe give us some hints as to their weaknesses or at least some strategic planning."

Rodney thought for a moment. "Right, then, um...lets go, I guess," he stammered.

"Ronon, don't kill him. He could be useful too," Sheppard commanded.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Ronon protested shaking his head, staring Sheppard down.

"That's an order," demanded Sheppard with utmost seriousness. Ronon cocked his head back with understanding without changing his frustrated facial expression. On that note, Sheppard turned around and headed back into the cave. Rodney quickly followed. "How did you open the other one the _first_ time?"

"I don't know, actually. The language was a mix of Ancient and Wraith. It was very complicated. There were a lot of crypted codes from what I could tell. I think it was merely luck...or unlucky in our case," Rodney replied as they reached the stasis room once again.

"Well, try to do it again. If we're going to get anything out of our 'friend' out there, we need to wake up his queen," Sheppard stated, using the term 'friend' very lightly. Rodney began meddling with the computer consul between the two stasis pods again. Shortly after he started, another beep sounded as the other stasis pod began opening like the first one had done.

"That was fast," Sheppard commented in surprise.

"That was actually by accident too," Rodney admitted as they watched the pod open completely. The body inside was female like the Wraith outside claimed, and she was Wraith. Her eyes remained closed as she never took in a breath. Without gaining consciousness, she toppled to the ground.

"What just happened? Did _you_ do that?" Sheppard asked trying to catch her fall. He was reluctant to brace her before she landed completely, knocking him over as well.

"I have no idea, I just pressed the same buttons as before," replied Rodney in puzzlement. He helped Sheppard maneuver her into Sheppard's arms and eased him on his feet, her body limp. Sheppard groaned from the strain and slowly made his way to the cave entrance.

"Rodney...find the ZPM and meet us outside," Sheppard struggled as he walked.

"Oh, right," Rodney said as he quickly returned to the Ancient computer consul. Sheppard carefully made his way through the darkness, trying not to crash into any of the cave walls, and safely made it out of the cave where Teyla and Ronon were still waiting. The Wraith was conscious once again and on his feet. Teyla had placed a set of hand cuffs on the Wraith that tied his hands down to his waist. He looked down at his arms and back up in irritation.

"Just a another safety precaution we forgot to mention," Sheppard stated sarcastically as the Wraith gazed at the queen in his arms.

"Of course," the Wraith replied with the same amount of sarcasm. "What have you done with her?"

"She came out of stasis like this. We didn't do anything to her," Sheppard replied, adjusting his cradled hold on the queen's body.

"She is weak. She must feed. You must allow me to wake her completely. I can assure you that the only thing she feeds on is me. She will not harm you," the Wraith insisted.

"Now why _is_ that? Why did you promise her that you wouldn't feed on humans and she only feeds on_ you_? That doesn't sound very Wraith-like," Sheppard questioned, still very sarcastic. The Wraith pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "Well, if you're not going to talk then-" Sheppard started.

"Got it! We should head back now before any more Wraith show up," Rodney shouted while running out of the cave. With an unspoken agreement, they all started their way back through the forest to the Stargate. Ronon nudged the Wraith along with his gun to his back. When they reached the Stargate, Ronon stunned the Wraith who fell to the ground as Rodney quickly dialed the address for Atlantis and just in time too. The shrieking sounds of Wraith darts flying in the air came to ear as the gate finished dialing and burst open just as it did before.

"Everybody hurry inside the gate and drag him in too!" Sheppard yelled as they all sprinted to the blue, wavy gate. The sound of darts overheard faded instantly as they returned to Atlantis. Dr. Woolsey was waiting for them at the gate with military soldiers holding up their guns for safe measures.

"You never called in, and what is all of this?" Dr. Woolsey questioned staring at both unconscious Wraith.

"We need a medical team immediately! She isn't breathing," Sheppard hollered. Within seconds, a team of medical officers took the Wraith queen out of Sheppard's arms and off to the infirmary. "Take this one down to the cell," Sheppard added motioning towards the male Wraith out cold on the ground. He was soon hoisted up and taken to the guarded and shielded Atlantean prison cell.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Woolsey demanded.

"This Wraith seems to be an enemy to the other Wraith and his queen is apparently very important to some operation they're trying to pull off. Somehow they both have the Ancient gene or else the cave would've exploded with them inside, we're not sure exactly. If she can give us some good insights about the Wraith and their weaknesses, then, she's worth interrogating. She hasn't been breathing since we brought her out of stasis. That's why she's in the infirmary. The stasis room had Ancient _and_ Wraith technology _and_ a ZPM. We've taken the ZPM and were running from Wraith darts that were flying around back there," Sheppard explained slowly.

"There was an explosion? You found a ZPM? What exactly was _in_ this room?" Dr. Woolsey inquired, puzzled. Sheppard turned around and looked at Rodney. Dr. Woolsey followed his gaze.

"Oh, me? Right. Well, the cave we found was powered by a ZPM. The strange energy signature emitted was a mixture of Wraith and Ancient technology. The technology we found was actually a very elaborate stasis chamber where two Wraith slept dormant. The explosion was caused by an ingenious system to have drones self-destruct as soon as the life signs detected had no trace of Ancient gene. I accidently woke the male Wraith who reluctantly didn't feed on us and fed on the attacking Wraith. The Wraith queen in the stasis pod never actually gained consciousness, and well, you know the rest," Rodney clarified.

"I doubt the IOA would approve of you bringing two Wraith into Atlantis. Let us hope that they are of use to us," Dr. Woolsey stated looking at Sheppard in disapproval. Sheppard forced a smile as Dr. Woolsey turned and walked back to his office.

"Lets go see if our unconscious guest has woken up yet," Sheppard suggested.

"Are you referring to the queen or the other one?" Rodney questioned.

"Well, they're _both_ unconscious, so lets go see how _both_ are doing," Sheppard replied sarcastically.

"I'll pass," Ronon stated as he walked past Sheppard, into a corridor, and out of sight. Sheppard looked back at Teyla and Rodney. Rodney had the child's face of do-I-really-have-to? while Teyla gave a small grin, both signaling they were ready to go. Sheppard turned and lead the way to the infirmary. When they arrived there, the medical team was hustling everywhere. Doctor Jennifer Keller was shouting.

"I need oxygen! Somebody bring me an oxygen tank for her! She's still not breathing!" Dr. Keller hollered, anxiously. She sent another electrical shock into the queen's chest, but to no avail. She flatlined. Dr. Keller stared at the queen and then, up at Rodney. She shook her head with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to break the news to our 'friend' down in the cell. He's not going to like it," Sheppard said, dreading the thought a bit. He then, made his way to the prison cell where the Wraith was being held. At this point, he was conscious once again. The shackles on his arms were now off as the shielded prison cell provided plenty of protection. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"She is not dead, you did not listen to me," the Wraith announced as if he knew exactly what Sheppard was going to say.

"Her heart rate has flatlined and she still isn't breathing. I'd say she's pretty much dead," Sheppard retaliated.

"She has merely forced her body into a type of hibernation that shuts off most of her body. She is the only Wraith to ever accomplish this. I am the only one who can revive her," the Wraith rebuttled.

"Now, why is that?" Sheppard disputed. The Wraith walked up right next to the cell's wall and stared straight into Sheppard's eyes with intensity.

"That is for me to know. Other Wraith must not find out. If I were to tell you, a queen could easily probe your mind and find the information. I cannot let that happen," the Wraith replied, angrily.

"Why is it so important that she wake up then?" Sheppard interrogated.

"She is the key to our plan. Without her, we cannot carry it forward. I have made myself clear that she is of utmost importance in this matter," he paused. "After all..." He began, but turned and walked into the middle of the cell again, mocking Sheppard with his delay. He turned to face Sheppard again with a small grin. "After all, she is my wife."

Sheppard stood there, flabbergasted by the Wraith's statement. He had never heard of this before. The Wraith chuckled deeply in his throat, knowing what was going on in Sheppard's mind. "Now, take me to her. She needs to breathe once again." the Wraith added after a moment lingered past, allowing Sheppard to take in what he had said. He smiled once again and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter reveals the names of both Wraiths and gives a starting detail to where the Wraith received their Ancient gene. Thank you for your input on my previous chapter and for catching my little error in calling Mr. Woolsey a doctor. I am only human and sadly overlooked that detail. I have made the proper adjustments to this new chapter. Thank you and keep reading. ~A. Dawn Wraith**

"But she is dead, Colonel Sheppard. I see no reason to let a killer into the infirmary to attempt to 'wake' someone who doesn't even have a pulse," Mr. Woolsey argued.

"I agree, but he keeps pressing the matter. He says he's the only one who can wake her up. I say, put them in the quarantined room and have him do whatever he does until he's satisfied that she's gone. We'll all put on those special quarantine suits, with guns in hand, and see what he does," Sheppard suggested.

"Colonel Sheppard, there is no way I am putting that kind of danger on you or your team. This goes_ completely_ against IOA regulation," Mr. Woolsey declared.

"We'll be fine. Humor me on this. You weren't there when he knocked me and Rodney over with an Ancient shield or when the other Wraith wanted to suck the life out of him. There's obviously something odd about these two. All I'm asking is that we give it a shot," Sheppard insisted. Mr. Woolsey scrunched his eyebrows even further. "They could give us some good insight on the war with the Wraith. What have we got to lose?"

Just as Mr. Woolsey opened his mouth to say something, Sheppard received a radio transmission from one of the guards outside the Wraith's cell. "Colonel Sheppard, sir. The Wraith requests an audience with you and Mr. Woolsey."

Sheppard tapped the back of the earpiece which turned on his speaker/microphone. "On our way," he replied.

"I hope you know, I still haven't changed my mind," Mr. Woolsey added as he and Sheppard headed towards the prison cell.

"Maybe he has a proposition for us," Sheppard suggested sarcastically.

"He is in no condition to negotiate terms being in captivity here," Mr. Woolsey countered. They reached the cell where the Wraith was pacing inside.

"Aw, thank you for coming so quickly. Why am I still in this prison cell and not tending to my Queen?" he questioned walking up to Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard.

"I'm not going to allow a Wraith to roam Atlantis and attempt the impossible," Mr. Woolsey replied, formally.

"I see. So this is Atlantis. My Queen spoke often of this place, and how she used to spend her days here. That was before her transformation, of course. You must be their leader. I am honored. To whom am I speaking?" the Wraith grinned slyly, knowing the new information about his Queen would make the humans contemplate for a while.

"What do you mean 'she used to spend her days here'? She's _been_ to Atlantis? When?" Mr. Woolsey questioned with great surprise. "I make it a point to know who I am speaking to. What are you called?" the Wraith persisted.

"My name is Richard Woolsey and this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. I am over the Atlantis expedition and Colonel Sheppard is the head of security here on Atlantis. What is your name?" Mr. Woolsey introduced suspiciously. "And how does your Queen know Atlantis? Was she involved in the initial attack ten thousand years ago?" The Wraith chuckled again, softly.

"You could say that," the Wraith responded, avoiding answering both questions, gracefully. He smirked, making Mr. Woolsey uncomfortable. "My Queen has an understanding of this city that would puzzle even your minds. We are interconnected psychically, and I know enough about this place to easily destroy it. I assume you do not want that to happen," he added smugly.

"Not while you're in there you. These shields can hold you with no problem," Mr. Woolsey replied, contradicting the Wraith. The Wraith laughed as he kept his attention fixed on Mr. Woolsey.

"That is what you think in your arrogance. I am still in this cell because of my own choosing. I could easily disarm the shields and unlock the doors. If you do not let me awake my Queen, I can assure you that there will be great damage to Atlantis, possibly even an activation of a transmitting beacon sent out to all Wraith Hive ships in this galaxy," the Wraith threatened with a confident smile. "It is your choice."

"What do you want?" Mr. Woolsey interrogated very seriously. The Wraith snickered.

"We have come to an understanding, Mr. Richard Woolsey. You know what I want. My Queen must walk again," he answered leaning forward, still smiling a sharp-toothed grin. Mr. Woolsey goggled for a moment.

"Colonel Sheppard, permission granted. Go forward with what you suggested to me earlier. Take him to his queen, but I want more security in there as well as Dr. McKay for observation and Dr. Keller for medical. Don't let him out of your sight," Mr. Woolsey ordered to Sheppard, solemnly.

"Will do sir," Sheppard replied. "Shut off the shield and open the door." One of the guards did just that as Sheppard quickly stunned the Wraith to avoid any dangers of the situation. He shackled the Wraith's arms to his waist once again. With the help of several of the security guards, the Wraith was brought into the room designated for quarantines and medical operations. The queen was on gurney in the middle of the room with all sorts of medical equipment hooked up to her on various places of her body. Dr. Keller stood by on one side of the bed while the Wraith gained consciousness on the other, being held upright by security guards. Everyone in the room had these large, spaceman-like red suits on, except for both of the Wraiths. Sheppard stood at the foot of the bed with a gun in hand, while Rodney stood at the head.

The Wraith shook off the stunner's effects and peered around while his hands were being unfastened, bringing strength into his legs to stand on his own. He smiled as he saw the worry, fear, and mistrust in all of their eyes. His gaze went down to his Queen. "If there's any sign of trouble, I will neutralize you both, permanently," Sheppard warned. The Wraith ignored Sheppard entirely and carefully placed the Queen's right hand in both of his. He began sliding off her white silk, fingerless glove that extended to her elbow, until it revealed her feeding organ on her palm. He did the same with his right hand's glove and placed his right hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. He squeezed her hand tightly until there was a loud crack. This caused the Wraith to cringe as he released their hands. Everyone around them watched apprehensively.

The Wraith leaned over his Queen's body and placed his feeding hand meticulously on her chest right under her collar bone. Pressing his feeding organ in her skin, he began the feeding process but stopped rapidly. The Queen's body twitched slightly. Exhaling, the Wraith began pouring life force into her body.

My eyes dilated instantly as I inhaled deeply, becoming aware of my existence once again. I heard everyone gasp around me as he continued a steady stream of life back into my body. "My Queen," he announced softly as he was becoming weaker. I placed my hands over his on my chest and pulled against it. He ceased his life expenditure with slight tiredness in his eyes and slid his glove back on his hand. _Thank you, my Queen_, he thought to me, placing his hands behind his back in the elegant manner in which he has always acted around me.

_No, thank you. You have done well,_ I replied telepathically back into his mind. He inclined his head slightly with a modest grin. I took in another deep breath as my breathing became normal and heart rate stabilized. Looking around at the other personages present in the room, they stared at me in astonishment. I continued my gaze up and around the room, taking in the recognition. A small smile spread across my face. I was on Atlantis once again.

"How are you feeling?" the woman on my left asked through a small speaker on her suit.

"Very well, thank you. It is good to be fully alive once again, and it pleases me to be back on Atlantis," I responded, still peering around the room, catching the man's gaze through the window a level up that overlooked the entire room.

"I can't believe it! Jason actually did it!" the man standing at my head blurted out in astonishment. The man at the foot of my bed looked at the other, lifting one eyebrow.

"_Jason?_" the man at the foot of my bed asked. I tilted my head upward to see the man standing there, since I was just as confused. The man looked down at me, jumping slightly that I would look at him.

He spoke as if to me but for everyone to hear, "That's what I decided to call your commander here. He never told us his name so I gave him one. Oh come on, Sheppard, you get to name all the other Wraith," he added in a defensive fashion, scrunching his eyebrows at the man at my feet like a child in protest.

"As if he were some pet of yours? That is amusing," I replied, broadly smiling. My newly named, "Jason," rolled his eyes in annoyance. _It is alright, _Jason,_ your identity is still safe,_ I comforted his mind. He exhaled in exasperation. "To avoid being titled as well, my name is Alicia," I introduced myself.

"Like the Spanish way of 'Alicia'?" the man at my head asked, quickly.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Was I unclear with the pronunciation of my own name?" I inquired, puzzled yet sarcastic. Jason smirked, slightly. "Alicia, uh-lee-see-uh," I enunciated slowly for everyone.

"Yes, that is the Spanish way, anyways," the man at my head rambled on.

"What is _your_ name? Or shall I give you one?" I asked him, mocking him for doing so to Jason.

"Oh, uh, my name is Dr. Rodney McKay. Dr. Jennifer Keller is to your left, you know Jason, and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is at your feet," he spoke in a way of introductions. I smiled, inclining my head to each human named.

"John Sheppard, does Mr. Woolsey believe me now?" Jason sneered. Sheppard squinted his eyes and looked up at the man in the window.

"Without a doubt, most likely," Sheppard replied, turning back to Jason.

"Alicia, how do you have Ancient gene in your body, the ones who built Atlantis? How is it that you came across their DNA?" Dr. McKay anxiously asked me. "Was it from...uh, feeding?" He added with hesitation. I looked up at him once again. Jason smiled, knowing that what I was about to say would most likely level them.

"Dr. Rodney McKay, you cannot tell? I thought it was obvious. I _am_ Atlantean," I satirized. His eyes widened greatly as his mouth opened slightly. I snickered, knowing everyone else shared his expression in some sort of way.

"Wait, you're saying you're an Ancient?" Dr. Keller asked with confusion dripping from her words.

"I believe that is what I have just said, Dr. Keller. Although, I do not recall ever being designated as an 'Ancient.' Of course, that was before my transformation. I am fully confident that I can activate any Atlantean technology in this city as well as any Wraith technology. For you see, I am both Atlantean and Wraith. I know more about Atlantis than any of you can even fathom, and I helped design and create the technology the Wraith use today. You see, I used to live on Atlantis and I was there when the Wraith were still evolving," I expounded, perplexing them even further.

"How is that possible? And what do you mean your 'transformation'?" Dr. McKay questioned in utter bewilderment. I shut my eyes as memories of the Atlantis _I_ knew flooded back into my mind as well as the day my transformation began with the meeting of 'Jason.' Each recollection brought back unwanted feelings of anger, pain, and rebirth.

_Distract them, Jason. I do not wish to speak right now,_ I commanded in Jason's mind. He bowed his head towards me, signaling he understood.

"My Queen is weak. She needs to rest and to feed. A little privacy would be appreciated," Jason announced turning his attention to Colonel Sheppard.

"But you haven't even began telling us how you came to be a Wraith! You can't just take a break_ now!_" Dr. McKay protested. Jason growled in his throat. I placed my hand on his arm by means of comfort.

"Dr. McKay, if you have just been woken up from a hibernation where your body was completely shut down to a point of almost death, wouldn't you want to take some time to adjust your body back to normal? After all, my hibernation could have been for centuries," I questioned Dr. McKay with iciness.

"Oh, well, when you say it like that then," he responded in an almost mumble.

"Alright everyone, lets give her time to..." Colonel Sheppard looked down at me, "_readjust_." I smiled softly in gratitude. "I want double the security outside these doors and I want a complete lockdown of this area. Nobody goes in or out without security clearance by either myself or Mr. Woolsey. Is that understood?" Colonel Sheppard blazoned seriously. Everyone confirmed in understanding and began exiting the room.

"She is in capable hands Dr. Keller. I can watch over her medical needs from now on," Jason added as Dr. Keller started adjusting the medical equipment.

"Are you sure? I just need to run some scans and-" she started.

"_Quite _sure," Jason insisted.

"Alright, well, I need a sample of your blood for tests as well as scans when you're feeling rested," she replied looking down at me and then, back up to Jason. "These are necessary for every one of my patients, and while she's on Atlantis, she's my patient."

"Very well, Dr. Keller. Your concern is well noted," I uttered, closing my eyes. I heard her pick up some of her medical supplies and exit as well. The room quickly became silent with only Jason and me inside.

"My Queen, you are weak and must feed," Jason said, kneeling down and holding up my feeding hand to his chest. I opened my eyes and gazed at him. His eyes were shut as he prepared himself for the almost unbearable pain that would accompany my feeding. I pulled my hand away. He opened his eyes in mild surprise.

"Jason, there are other means for me to feed. I am still more human than you and can eat in their manner and gain sustenance and nutrients from their food. I will not put unnecessary pain on you just because I am merely hungry," I explained running my finger across his cheek.

"Very well, my Queen. Why do you keep calling me that. That is_ not_ my name," he asked, standing up again, placing his hands behind his back once more, and turning his back towards me in bitterness that I kept referring to him as "Jason." "You gave them _your_ name."

"Your identity is of no importance to them and is far too valuable to_ me_. Please remember that 'Alicia' is my Lantean name and not the name you gave me when I became fully Wraith. _That_ is the name that I shall go by and not the one you gave me, it is far too sacred as well," I replied, sliding my silk glove back over my hand and arm. I then, interlocked my fingers over my stomach and waited for his response.

"Yes, I know. My Queen, I am not ready to move forward with the plan. I do not want to cause you any harm if it were not to work," he responded, turning to face me again.

"I am aware of your concerns. That is why I asked the others to awake earlier. They were ready. I knew you would not be for sometime. Judging by the fact that these humans now occupy Atlantis, my people are gone, and since they refer to my people as 'Ancients,' I'd say my people have been dead for a _long _time. We have been slumbering for many centuries and can live through many more. Time is all you need, and _time_ is what we have plenty of," I replied with assurance.

"Yes, my Queen, but need I remind you that I was one of the first Wraith in existence. _They_ were not. I may not have the capacity to carry out the plan," he answered in agitation.

"You are strong and have no need to worry. That is the_ exact_ reason why I chose you. The others have the capacity to complete the plan, but it is through those unique circumstances that you and I share that will cause it to be an ultimate success and will do good to those generations to follow. _Time_ is all you need, and _time_ is what we have plenty of," I repeated in reassurance. He paused, keeping his facial expression neutral.

"Very well, my Queen," he finally replied. I smiled as I shut my eyes again and drifted into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter starts off in the perspective of third person narrative and will switch off between first person narrative from Alicia's point of view and third person. I'll do a better job of transitioning between third person narrative and Alicia's first person in this chapter. There will be a small break in the page with a signal of_ in between the different perspectives. The perspectives will change multiple times to get more of the whole picture from either side. This chapter deals with explanations of where Alicia met Jason, as well as the physical descriptions of anything and everything that is present in the story thus far. These descriptions are for those who have never seen the show "Stargate Atlantis" and for those who have to get a better visual of who and what's in the story. Enjoy! :) ~A. Dawn.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Rodney asked Sheppard as they both joined Mr. Woolsey on the floor above at the window that peered down into the medical chamber holding the two Wraith.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, he doesn't look very happy about it," Sheppard replied as he watched "Jason" take a seat on the edge of the gurney near "Alicia's" feet. His face was full of apprehension while she slept.

"What did she have to say, Colonel Sheppard?" Mr. Woolsey asked with his eyebrows still furled. "When has she been to Atlantis?"

"She says she was on Atlantis back when the Ancients were here, but she didn't go into detail about how she became a Wraith," Sheppard replied, sharing Mr. Woolsey's facial expression. Mr. Woolsey sighed in frustration.

"What about you, Dr. McKay? What did you observe?" Mr. Woolsey asked, still in a serious tone of voice.

"Well, judging by her physical appearance, she _is_ Wraith, but not fully. She claims she's an Ancient _and_ a Wraith at the same time, which explains why not all of her features are Wraith. For example, she still has hair follicles as her eyebrows, which, as we all know, Wraith do not. Her forehead isn't in the normal Wraith formation either with the sunken in eyes and protruding extremeness around the eyes and eyebrows that the Wraith also have, but she has it to some extent. When she spoke, I noticed her teeth were not typical to Wraith. Her teeth were relatively human in formation except that they all came to a rather sharp point in a fashion of human canine teeth. Her skin tone is still in the pigment of a human, an olive skinned human and not veiny or pale. She also has the signature Wraith horizontal and diagonally downward pair of slits on her cheek bones just under her eyes near her nose. Also, her nose has the same Wraith trait of slightly closer to the upper lip including her nostril length having a point rather than the normal human roundness. Her voice has the Wraith second tone present but isn't deeper like the other queens we've encountered. Her hair is a dark brown, but that's normal for queens to have hair color other than white. She has a definite feeding organ on her right hand, typical of all Wraith; except that both she _and_ Jason cover their right hand with a glove to conceal that feeding organ for some reason. Her eyes are the same characteristic of all Wraith, lime green and cat like. Both she_ and_ Jason have the same black knife like jagged tattoo crossing over their left eye that is relatively straight on one side and a wavy like pattern on the other which also comes to a point on either side just above their eyebrow and under their cheek bone. Her ear shape is normal human. She has the claws of Wraith as her fingernails, except that they're nicely polished and not grotesque and disturbing," Rodney rambled the lengthy observation. "With all honesty, she is probably the most decent queen as far as physical features that I've ever encountered," he added. Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey stared with faces of relative surprise.

"Gee, Rodney, the next time you check her out, why not take her to dinner?" Sheppard ridiculed with bewildered sarcasm.

"Oh, G*d, Sheppard! You told me to observe, and that's what I did. I'm just stating the obvious, she's quite easy on the eyes as far as Wraith queens go! Besides, I have Jennifer, and _you of all people_ know that!" Rodney repelled, angrily with a face of I-_so_-want-to-punch-you.

"Alright, alright, your observation was exceptional. So what you're saying, Dr. Mckay, is that she is a hybrid?" Mr. Woolsey concluded. "A hybrid like Michael."

"As a matter of fact, yes. You're absolutely right. She's not completely human nor is she fully Wraith. She's in between. I'm curious as to _how_ she became this way because she claims she was there when the Wraith were still evolving. If she _is_, in fact, Ancient, I have plenty of questions for her," Rodney responded in agreement.

"I want to know more about what she meant by she invented Wraith technology," Sheppard opinionated. "That is something we could use against the other Wraith and possibly end this war."

"I agree, go wake her up and bring her to be questioned immediately," Mr. Woolsey stated, noticing Alicia had been sleeping for a good half an hour with Jason still sitting on the end of the gurney with his eyes closed also like he was in deep contemplation.

"Will do sir," Sheppard acknowledged.

"Have Teyla join us as well as the male Wraith," Mr. Woolsey added.

"Jason," Rodney inserted. Mr. Woolsey paused and glanced at Rodney in confusion. "Jason is what I named him and what we're going to call him now, and she introduced herself as Alicia."

"A_ Wraith_ gave you her name?" Mr. Woolsey questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I doubt that's a Wraith name, doesn't sound like Wraith. It might be her Ancient name," Rodney replied.

"How would _you_ know, Rodney? A Wraith has never given us a name before," commented Sheppard bluntly.

"That's beside the point, gentlemen. Bring _Alicia _and _Jason_ into the briefing room for interrogation. I want Teyla present as well. If anything, she will be able to tell if Queen Alicia is toying with us," interrupted Mr. Woolsey.

* * *

Hearing people enter the room, Jason and I opened our eyes at the same time. Jason stood up, trepidatiously. "That wasn't disturbing," Dr. McKay fabricated, referring to our unison attentiveness.

"You're here to question me," I announced as their minds were very easily read.

"Stay out of our heads," Colonel Sheppard warned as he pointed his gun at me. Jason moved himself in front of the gun's line of fire and growled deeply in his throat, baring his sharp teeth.

"She does not go anywhere without my protection," Jason snarled as we both heard the thought of my custody in another part of Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard shared Jason's scowl.

"_I said stay out of our heads,_" Colonel Sheppard repeated pushing his gun into Jason's chest. "Besides, if you understood what we were about to do, you would know that _you_ were coming too."

"My Queen is weak and should not move until her strength returns," lingered Jason in vain.

"It's alright, Jason, I can stand," I solaced, sitting up slowly. I swung my feet off the gurney and touched my high heels to the floor with a small, soft clop. With my legs shaking, I stood up with Jason quickly by my side. I seized one of his strong shoulders when my balance wavered. He caught hold of me and helped me take a seat back on the gurney. "I must feed. Please, bring me some food, _anything," _I begged as my head started spinning from an instantaneous horrific migraine and almost intolerable ravenousness.

"You can eat _food_?" Dr. McKay questioned in complete shock. "Jason said that you only feed on _him_!"

I smiled, painfully as I realized just how malnourished I was. I grabbed my stomach with a loud groan. "Only when he is needed, please, this is not one of those times," I gasped.

"Rodney! Bring her some food," Colonel Sheppard commanded to Dr. McKay with urgency in his voice.

"W-what should I bring?" Dr. McKay stuttered in befuddlement.

"ANYTHING!" I shrieked in extreme agony. Dr. McKay bolted out of the room, stumbling past people in the process. Colonel Sheppard placed his gun on the ground and kneeled by my side.

"We can help you. You don't have to be like this," he stated as I bent over my legs, almost crippled by the hunger.

Jason sat next to me. "My Queen, there is another way to feed!" he suggested, earnestly,_ I am still willing to give you sustenance. I have enough strength_, he finished in my head. I threw my right hand at Colonel Sheppard and snagged his arsenal's vest in hand. Guns were immediately pointed directly at me as my piercing gaze reached Colonel Sheppard's not so surprised eyes. The life in him was so tempting. I could almost taste it.

Pulling him in closer, I warned, "From the experiences I see in your memories, you should know better than to stand too close to a starving Wraith." I thrust his body away from me causing him to land several feet away, knocking down a number of people in the process. Just then, Dr. McKay sprinted back in, carefully carrying a tray of fresh fruit. He paused in bewilderment, staring at Colonel Sheppard in the middle of getting up off the ground.

"HURRY UP!" Jason roared as he bolted upright to his feet. Dr. McKay jumped nearly out of his skin at Jason's outburst. He then, tossed a round orange fruit to Jason who easily caught it, carefully grabbed my right hand, tore off my glove, and placed it in my grasp. Shaking almost uncontrollably, I squeezed the fruit tightly, breaking the skin with ease. Citrusy juice ran down my hand as I sucked the small amount of life still left in the dying fruit into my feeding organ. I closed my eyes with a small exhale, the pain was beginning to leave. Opening my eyes again, I glanced at the petrified, nearly imploded orange.

"Please forgive me, Colonel Sheppard," I looked up at him. He had his gun in hand once again with a face of ultimate mistrust. "I almost lost my concentration. I hope the shove did not harm you." I added, wiping off my hand, sliding my glove back on, and grabbing another orange from the tray Jason had retrieved from Dr. McKay.

"Forget it," Colonel Sheppard dismissed my apology with grimace. "Just eat, and tie _him_ up."

_Let them_, I commanded Jason telepathically, knowing that he would have put up a fight. He obediently allowed the guards to shackle his wrists to his waist with great annoyance on his face. I began peeling the dimpled, zesty skin off the orange and took a bite. The juices squirted out of its exposed flesh and ran down my throat, a satisfying sensation I had not experience in a _very long time._

It didn't take me very long to finish the tray of fruit with great contentment. My hunger had been satisfied for the time being. "Need any more food?" Colonel Sheppard asked with a false smile.

"No thank you. I am ready to leave," I replied standing up with no problem this time. My wrists were quickly strapped to my waist in the same fashioned shackles that Jason wore. Jason followed as Colonel Sheppard lead the way out of the room with guards surrounding the both of us as Dr. McKay brought up the rear. I couldn't help but take in the familiar sights of Atlantis as we made our way up to the Conference room where a balding man was waiting along with a peculiar woman.

"My name is Richard Woolsey and I am over the Atlantis expedition. How are you feeling?" the man introduced. Sitting down with Jason claiming the chair next to me, I cordially smiled and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted. "I'd hate for the interrogation to be as abrupt as the first one," he added without changing the look of complete seriousness on his face.

"I am well enough, thank you. I suspect you want to know who I am and how I came to be, but first, I must ask how this woman can sense my and..._Jason's_ presence," I asked changing my gaze to the light brown haired woman.

"Her name is Teyla Emmagan, and she is of no concern to you. We are going to proceed with the questioning with no more further delays. I need to know why you claim to be an Ancient/Wraith hybrid and how you know of Atlantis," Mr. Woolsey continued. Teyla inclined her head at me in alert as I thought about the question.

"_Hybrid?_ That's a new term for what I am. Very well, Mr. Woolsey, but if I may suggest that I _show_ you rather than _tell_ you. There is far too much to explain with _far too many_ details to expound upon," I proposed.

"My Queen, you are not strong enough to attempt such a thing," Jason advised against. I looked at Teyla once again and smirked.

"I will have help, but I will need to be unshackled from these ridiculous handcuffs. Release Jason as well. He is to assist me. And Teyla," I started. "the Wraith DNA inside of you allows you to access the psychic connection between Wraith minds. _You_ can help us as well. You will not be harmed. The only energy will be draining from one source and that is me. All I'm asking is that you link with our minds and help me project my memories upon the others in this room."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Colonel Sheppard voiced, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Agreed, why not just explain to me what this is all about. It will be much easier and won't involve connecting personnel from Atlantis with the Wraith minds. We have _plenty_ of time," Mr. Woolsey protested in agreement with Colonel Sheppard.

"I have to disagree. These aren't _your_ memories. They are mine. It is nearly impossible to describe in full detail what happened to get me to my present state. There are too many years, too many emotions, too many sights that you couldn't possibly understand from mere spoken word. You _must_ see them for yourself. I will_ not_ speak another word unless we do things _my_ way," I argued, bluntly. "_No one_ will be harmed."

_My Queen, you do not have enough strength to complete the entire memory of your existence. It will completely drain you,_ Jason persisted in my mind. I turned my head slightly in his direction, looking down while still facing Mr. Woolsey

_I am aware of this and _will_ need to feed most likely a partial of the way through. I will need you to prepare yourself for when that happens,_ I replied telepathically back to him trying to hide the regret on my face. He shifted his feet on the ground, knowing what I was asking of him.

Figuring out what was going on, Colonel Sheppard blurted, "Enough of the psychic talk. You haven't answered the questions." I inclined my eyebrow slightly with a small smirk. My attention went back to Mr. Woolsey while I tested his patience with my silence.

"John, Mr. Woolsey, she is telling the truth," Teyla broke the silence. "I will not be harmed nor will any of you, but there is something she failed to mention. She will need to feed part of the way through her...explanation." My smile widened, impressed with Teyla's abilities.

"Teyla, you are willing to proceed with her proposal? I do not want to put you in that kind of potentially dangerous situation," Mr. Woolsey asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "There _is_ that threat that she will need to feed."

"Then, I suggest Dr. McKay bring in a larger helping of fresh fruit for me this time," I inserted rather playfully, mocking the seriousness on Mr. Woolsey's face. He looked at me, furling his eyebrows even further. "Before you ask, I am able to gain sustenance from other sources than just human life. Consider yourself lucky in that regard." With one glance from Mr. Woolsey, Dr. McKay left the room to fetch some fruit for me. There was a long, cold silence as we waited for Dr. McKay's return. He reentered with a large basket of fruit and placed it in front of me.

"Very well, _show _us how you came to be and how you know of Atlantis," Mr. Woolsey granted, skeptically. I smiled once again as my and Jason's shackles were being released with guns raised and loaded. I glanced at Teyla who understood what she needed to do. I outstretched my arms on the table. Jason graciously took my left hand with his right. Teyla came and sat down in front of me and cautiously placed her left hand in my right. Jason reached out his left hand towards her. She hesitated but placed her right hand in his with wary. Closing my eyes, I felt Jason's ever present mind connect even deeper with mind. I inhaled quickly through my nose as I felt Teyla's mind enter as well. Remembering the moment where it all began, I projected the day I left Atlantis.

* * *

There were flashes of light that blurred in and out. Finally, the world focused and came into view. A woman was standing in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. A look of foreboding was on her face. She had long, curly, dark brown hair that stretched almost a third of the way down her back. Her eyes, dark brown and large, stared into her reflection with intensity. Her rounded face and full lips completed her tall, hour glass body shape as she sighed in anticipation. She leaned over the small personal sink closer to the mirror. "Captain, Commander Aurora wishes to speak with you," a man spoke as he entered her quarters.

"Thank you, Tirrian, I'm on my way," she replied, standing up straight. Tirrian smiled as he left the room once again. She took one last glance in the mirror with an long exhale.

"Here goes, Alicia," she muttered to herself as she walked out of her quarters. She made the short journey through Atlantis corridors to the Gate Room where the round, magnificent Stargate resided. She glanced up at the Stargate Control stations where Commander Aurora stood in authority.

"Captain, please join me in my ready room," Commander Aurora announced as he turned and walked out of sight. He was a tall man who's presence emitted deference. Alicia glanced at the floor as she climbed the stairs up to where Commander Aurora indicated. As she entered the room, Commander Aurora spoke with his back towards her, "Captain, there were complications with the settlement on that planet. It is unwise and foolish for you to journey there."

"I am aware of your concerns, Commander, but I-" Alicia started.

"You are so close to ascension. These people were unfortunate and will be investigated in a later time," Commander Aurora interrupted, turning to face her. "Your mother would be disappointed if she knew you were delaying your ascension."

"I _cannot_ ascend if I still have these worries. You _know_ that," Alicia defended. "I _must_ know for myself what happened to those people. I was one of the people who helped settle the third group of people there."

"Alicia, your nobleness is well noted, but you are failing to recognize what you're putting at risk with your lingering here in this mortal state," he rebuttaled.

"_Father_! I _know_ how it feels to have Mother leave us behind while she achieved ascension. I wish with all my heart that I could show her how much we have accomplished in the past eight years. She would tell me now to get rid of these feelings of anguish _before_ I can fully make the mental preparations of my own ascension," she retaliated.

"Send someone in your place then. We are still...unsure as to what attacked those people. Can you _not_ see the dangers in what you are about to do?"

"I am now the captain of a large warship that is armed with countless drones. I have plenty of protection at my disposal with a crew that is very reliable. I _must_ go. _Please_, all I'm asking is a month," Alicia begged. There was a brief pause from Commander Aurora with the air _so_ still that Alicia heard her own heart beat in apprehension.

"Very well, but no more than _one_ month. If I do not hear from you in _one month_, I will personally come and retrieve you. I am _not _losing the last of my family to death," he replied in sternness.

"Understood, thank you, Father," Alicia replied with a smile. She embraced her father tightly. "I am ready, wish me luck?"

"As always," Commander Aurora responded, releasing his daughter. "I look forward to your report."

"I will make it thorough," she smiled again. With a turn on her heels, she headed towards her ship. Tirrian joined her on the way.

"Good luck Captain Aurora," he smiled as she stepped up onto the ramp of the large ship.

"Thank you, Tirrian, and how many times have I asked you to call me Alicia?" she winked. Tirrian just stood with a smile on his face as the ramp door shut in front of her. She raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. Wondering when he would finally admit their attraction, she turned to head towards the bridge of the ship. Her crew paused at attention as she passed.

"At ease, gentlemen," she chuckled. This would be her first experience as a captain and was not used to the treatment of authority. As she reached the bridge, she glanced through the large window down to the dock where they were landed. Commander Aurora stood there with a smile of worry on his face. She gave a small wave and one last glance. "Alright, take us up."

The ship's engines roared in ignition as the ship began to lift off the water. The battleship shook slightly as the lifting process stabilized through the atmosphere and into a steady orbit. "We reached a secure orbit over Atlantis, Captain. Engines are holding with all systems online and working to full capacity," Alicia's first officer, Rivollierre announced.

"Set the course to the planet where the third establishment went missing," Alicia commanded with a smile of anticipation. "Let's go see what happened to those humble people."

"Yes, Captain," Rivollierre acknowledged as the ship opened a hyperspace window. With a jolt into the opening, the ship jumped into hyperspace with ease as the space between spaces roared past them in a blue blur.

"How long will it be until we reach the planet?" Alicia asked, openly.

"Several hours, Captain," Rivolliere answered as if in apprehension.

"Is something wrong, Rivolliere? You seem worried."

"You and I both know my objection to travel to that cursed planet," replied Rivolliere in angst. Alicia raised one corner of her mouth.

"I hardly think that planet is cursed, Rivolliere. I don't believe in curses and neither should you. Just because the last three times Atlantis has tried to colonize that planet ended in the people missing, does not deem it as paranormal. We're going there to investigate _why_ the last settlement went missing. It doesn't make sense that they would all suddenly disappear after one generation has passed," Alicia explained in a casual manner. "I was there to help establish the third settlement on that planet when I was a child. I'm not about to allow their vanishment go unnoticed."

"Suit yourself, Captain. I respect your decision," he replied, looking away unconvinced. He had always been a superstitious man ever since Alicia had first met him. He capped her age by ten years, leaving Alicia the youngest captain in Atlantean history at the age of twenty-one. Diligent in her work, she gained this position by her unmatched leadership abilities, optimism, and by the fact that she dealt with high levels of stress very easily. Many speculated that she was promoted to the rank of captain of a warship because her father was the Commander. Ignoring the gossip and ridicule, she felt honored to placed in such a respectful position and trust by her father.

Nothing interesting befell the ship as they traveled through hyperspace until they finally came to the point to jump out of hyperspace and enter the planet in question's orbit. Just as Rivolliere predicted, it only took three hours. "We're here, Captain. We've dropped out of hyperspace and entered a stable orbit over the planet," he reported in uneasiness, yet he hid it well.

"Thank you, Rivolliere. I will take a small team with me in the smaller ships and go down to the planet's surface. We will begin our search," announced Alicia with mixed feelings of nervousness and determination. She was going to get to the bottom of the mysterious vanishment of the third settlement even if it took her the entire month. "Stay in orbit above our position and monitor our progress."

"Understood, Captain," he replied. She turned on her heels and made her way to the ship hanger with a small group of armed Atlanteans for her protection as well as observation. They walked up to one of the cylindrically shaped ships. She tapped the back of the ship, releasing the door's hatch that opened slowly. Walking up the door that now became a ramp, she entered the ship and walked to the front half of the small vessel. The door closed behind her last crew member as she tapped the control panel, turning all of the ship's controls on. She sat down in the pilot's seat and with a single thought, the ship's engines gaped open and ignited.

"All systems are working to full capacity. Rivolliere, you may open the hanger bay doors. We are ready," Alicia announced using the ship's communication systems.

"Understood, Captain. Good luck," responded Rivolliere. The bay doors opened. The atmosphere remained intact with a shield that was permeable only to the ship Alicia and her small crew were in. Turning and moving the ship towards the doors, Alicia piloted the craft through the shield with ease and down to the planet. The protection of its own shield kept the ship from dissolving in the atmosphere with no difficulty. They reached the planet's surface without delay and landed safely. Opening the back door once again, her crew stood up and exited, guns in hand. Alicia was the last to exit the ship.

"You two stay here and guard the ship. We're still unsure as to what possibly attacked the settlement," Alicia commanded to two of her crew members. They nodded their heads and stayed behind. She and the rest of her team of five began their search through the forest and cave populated area.

Several hours passed in vain as their search ended with no results. "Alright, we'll cover more ground tomorrow, hopefully, with evidence as to where these people went," sighed Alicia. They turned around to make their way back to the ship when one of her team members was snagged into the foliage with a shriek. Alicia gasped as the other members of her team encircled her with guns pointing in every direction. Once again, another member of her team was grabbed right off his feet and into the trees. Everyone began shooting, blindly into the forest, hoping to kill whatever was ambushing them. A slight terror engulfed Alicia's entire body as one by one, her team was easily taken until it was only her left alone. She yanked out her knife from her belt and circled around on her feet in anticipation as her adrenaline pumped her to full alert.

"We're not here to harm you. We're here to help. Please, return my people and we can negotiate peacefully what you want," Alicia announced to the forest. The only sound heard was her quickened heart beat, uneven breath, and a slight breeze through the trees. Looking up too late, a giant, black insect pounced from the tree above Alicia and smashed her body to the ground, knocking her on her back. Puncturing her neck with its sharp teeth, it began drinking her blood. She gasped for air, but the insect made it difficult with its long, strong arms wrapping themselves around her chest and back, crushing her chest and immobilizing her. She tried to stab the knife into the insect's body, but its carapace was to thick to penetrate. She lost more strength every second. Helpless, her eyesight began to blur. The pain was so intense that it started to numb her senses as she lay there dying.

Feeling like all hope was lost, she contemplated her life up to that point, never being able to reach ascension. Just then, she heard footsteps, slowly walk up to her. Barely able to see, she looked up at the man standing by her side. "Please...help me," she gasped.

Unknowingly, her eyes transformed into an intense lime green colored iris with the lengthening of her pupil to a thin vertical line. The man cocked his masked face to the side and bent down. He reached his right arm over her body and placed his hand on her chest right below her collar bone. He pressed his palm into her skin. She gasped once again as the insect shrieked. Her body slowly felt as if it were shrinking into itself with all the energy and adrenaline quickly leaving her body. The man growled loudly through the mask as the insect loosened its grip on Alicia's body. Feeling the strength and energy return to her body, Alicia pushed the insect's now dead, shriveled body off of her. She gulped in air as the man removed his hand from her and leaned his face closer to hers.

Her vision returned to its full capacity as she stared at her rescuer. His greying black hair was long and reached past his chest. He wore an archaic fashion of body armor with a grey, grooved mask that covered his entire face with no visible holes for ventilation or sight. His young, muscular build confused her as she contemplated his elderly age. He must have been at least fifty, she determined by his hair color. His skin was extremely pale, almost white with long, pointed fingernails on his hands.

"Thank you," she said, standing up with soreness. She continued examining the man as he did her. He stood at least six feet seven inches in height. Feeling an overwhelming dizziness come over her body, her legs gave out under her as she fell unconscious. The man caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

I gasped as the vision faded instantaneously. I panted in a furious sweat, with a burning hunger that almost killed me. I needed to feed, and I needed to feed _now._


End file.
